


The dirty Riverdale/Teen Wolf crossover no one asked for.

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Kink, Jock stink, Lots of teen musk, M/M, Man musk, Rimming, Scent Kink, and stink, it's sort of my thing, like a lot, lots of smelly teen boys okay?, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Stiles' dad gets transferred to Riverdale to help with the murder of Jason Blossom (Don't ask me for specifics) and he and Kevin get slutty and mischievous- with Archie Andrews in their sights.





	The dirty Riverdale/Teen Wolf crossover no one asked for.

 Stiles wouldn’t have had a problem staying in Beacon Hills while his dad was called out of state- but according to the older Stilinski getting away from the stress of the Supernatural would do him some good. Brighten his cheeks again (If only he knew how bright they got when he was with Derek...lord)  
After promises from Derek that he’d visit while they were stationed there, he’d less-reluctantly packed his bags, and traveled with his dad all the way to upstate New York. Riverdale, a small town, with a big mystery, that despite not wanting to be there intrigued Stiles to no end.   
Apparently their sheriff had been recommended to the Beacon Hills Police Department- now that Stiles’ dad knew about the supernatural, their rate of unsolved mysteries were lower than they’d ever been before. Sure a lot of it was cover ups, but it still looked good.   
Riverdale Sheriff, Sheriff Keller, welcomed them into his home with more or less open arms- not too happy to have to be deemed incapable of solving this murder on his own, but he and John hit it off well enough. Stiles and Kevin? Not so much.  
  
With more than enough permission from Derek, Stiles’ insatiable need for sex was easily sated in Riverdale.  He particularly liked the older, rougher men from the south side of town. Southside Serpents. Seedy men who loved to fuck him in groups, some of them never having had their asses eaten before, more than a little surprised when Stiles would suck on their balls, then slither (Ha) his tongue down to their hairy dirty puckers, and suck there too. Derek had come across Riverdale once or twice when he lived in the city and made it out to the woods for full moons- after getting more than a few raunchy videos from Stiles, he booked a ticket out for the end of the month. A promise to be used just like his bitch boyfriend by one of the more vocal men in the bar.

Maybe it’s because Kevin wasn’t as comfortable with sex, or he was jealous that he was reduced to fumbled hand jobs in cars late at night or tight balls from the cold when he hooked up out in the woods. Whatever his problem, he made it clear he didn’t like Stiles. But Stiles had met guys like him before. He was envious, angry more so at himself. For not giving in. Stiles was only too happy to help. 

Sneaking out one night when their dads had gone to bed after pulling a double, and smirking to himself when Kevin was waiting up for him when he got back. Hissed whisperings about treating their house with respect, not to slut it up all over town, bringing back god-knows- what. Stiles huffed, holding up a hand to stop the other boy mid-sentence, checking down the hall that both of their dads were still snoring in their rooms, before clearing the space between he and Kevin in a few long strides- watching as he held his breath, nose twitching at the scent of ass and cum on his face- and then he kissed him. Spitting out the last load of cum he’d had the pleasure of taking into Kevin’s mouth, and swirling their tongues together to share it. Reaching down with one hand to hitch their hips together, hard cocks sliding too perfectly.   
It was a mess of fumbling zippers, dry strokes, and spitting back and forth into each other’s mouths- two chaffed orgasms later, and they were in Kevin’s bed, playing scratch and sniff with each other’s holes, iris’ swallowed up by pupils- windows growing hot and steamy as they sloppily sucked around each other’s fingers, and slid them into one another. Licking around filthy digits to keep the slide wet, before sucking two more loads out of one another- Stiles teasing Kevin’s prostate for the first time, and massaging his taint as it twitched and he filled Stiles’ mouth with two swallows of cum- the second of which they shared lazily before falling asleep. Scrambling the next morning as their dads came knocking, wondering if Kevin knew where Stiles was, since he wasn’t in his room.   
Needless to say two things were set in stone by the end of breakfast- their slow acceptance of one another was to come to fruition over the next few days in front of their dads- and outside of their sight, Stiles and Kevin were two inseparable sluts. 

* * *

 Stiles’ first day at Riverdale High school was as uneventful as anyone’s first day at school was. He kept to Kevin’s side, made a note to give Betty Lydia’s number, and drifted. There were quite a few primo meat heads he wanted to get smothered by, but none of them could hold a flame to the fiery red headed stud who slid into the seat next to his own in Chem. A bit of his old insecurities flaring up as the other boy smiled, and extended a hand with his free hand- he was just so fucking pretty. “Archie Andrews, hey. You’re new right? Kevin told me to look out for you in my schedule. Hope it’s cool I sat.” Stiles had b ut a moment to curse Beacon Hills for not producing any memorable gingers, before smiling the way Scott liked to say it looked like /he/ was the wolf, and Derek told him it made his cock drip. Reeling it back a bit when he realized this was the first introduction. Wouldn’t do him any good to scare him off. “Stiles, yeah. Cool to meet you.” Shaking hands, and turning to their work as class started, Stiles nibbled on his lip nervously as he tried not to stare to intently at Archie. 

What the fuck kind of name was Archie anyways? Adorable. That’s what. Stiles wanted to eat him.   
They parted ways for their next class too soon for Stiles’ liking, but they’d meet once again at lunch. Stiles practically swooning when he approached with Kevin, and Archie was strumming a guitar. In a fucking letterman Jacket. “So he plays football. And guitar.” He stated as though it weren’t obvious, and Kevin sighed dramatically. “And he’s straight.” Stiles couldn’t hold back a snort, pulling out his pone to scroll through his collection of pictures of the pack. Handing it off to Kevin, and hiding his snort around a cough as the boy choked. “Lots of ‘straight’ guys back home too.” Stiles winked, laughing as he took his seat and Kevin started zooming aggressively.   
“Haven’t seen you like that since Moose first propositioned you.” Archie laughed, and Kevin blushed- Stiles just holding his hands up like he was being left out.   
“Oh, Moose. Big-“   
“Oh! Oh, okay yeah…yeah.” Coughing again to hide his own flaming cheeks, Stiles nodded and made a motion with his hands to show he understood. “Thank god for Moose.” He said around his soda, reaching across the table to shuffle through some of Archie’s sheet music carefully. “Not a lot of guys around to here to help Kevin have a good time.” He said without looking up, not missing the way Archie’s eyes shot up to try and catch his, before falling back to his guitar. Kevin pressing an insistent hand to the small of Stiles’ back. Warning. Don’t push. But he knew, he wasn’t an idiot.   
“There was a bar that got shut down in LA a couple years back? My mom and dad used to go there when they were in college, so he wanted to snag a few of the trinkets on the walls. I got my hands on some really old sheets of music, a little wear and tear, but vintage- they’ve just been in a folder under my desk since then. Wanna take ‘em off my hands.” He asked, palms getting a little sweaty at the way Archie smiled. “Hell yeah! Got any idea what kinda music?”   
“I scanned them all online at some point, I’ll bring you a drive with them on it tomorrow, and have a friend send them out next-day if you want the physicals.” Stiles assured him, winking at Kevin when Archie finally turned back to his guitar with a ‘thanks’. Pulling the other boy close when the bell rang, and Archie hurried off to his practice. “Archie is incredible, but god do I want to taste that. Don’t act like you don’t want in. Lemme work some old Stilinski family charm on him, get in his head.”   
“Just don’t push him to a psychotic break, I couldn’t bear not hearing that boy never sing again.” Kevin said, slinging an arm around Stiles’ shoulder, before nodding. “You’re kind of evil. " He added simply, and Stiles nodded. “I’m the thin line between demonic possession, and erotic self-expression.”  
“I...I don’t know what to say to that.”   
“It’s fine, no one ever does. Kind of an inside joke. Lets just get to class.”

* * *

 It took a whole hell of a lot of consulting with the pack, since they were all basically sexual deviants, and Stiles hadn’t had to deal with a real ‘straight’ all American beefcake before. 

Not that Archie was blind to all of his silent advances. Eye contact with the sucking of various things-pens, lollipops, popsicles- the quiet praise over practices, and cologne, and music- guy things. Stroking the ego. After a few weeks in town, when they were more than little friendly, he stepped it up a notch. Close to dropping to his knees after giving Archie the typical ‘bro’ hug after a game, the cheers of the crowd drowning out his words to everyone but Archie, as he pulled back- an inch or so away from the boy, and licked his lips. “You smell hot Andrews.” He laughed it off, but he didn’t miss the way his eyes had tracked his tongue, the way the flush on his cheeks deepen and spread down his neck, below and his pads. Stiles had to be peeled away by Kevin. The two of them taking his dads truck out to the boonies and fucking like rabbits all night. Both of them crying out Archie’s name when they painted each other’s faces with cum.

* * *

 

 

 A hitch in his plan came in the form of a dirty jock, and a sweaty tank top.   
Isn’t that how it always is?  
…Probably not, but whatever.   
Scott had sent out the sheets of music he promised Archie almost a month before, but problems with the package had kept it held until then. He and Kevin had gone over to the other boys house to drop them off, not hesitating when they were invited in. Archie seemed almost nervous as he looked over his shoulder at them as he lead them upstairs to his room. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure why, until he and Kevin tore their eyes away from Archie’s plump as to look at one another- surprising each other by the intensity of their gazes. Archie probably felt like he was being hunted.  
God that was hot.   
Stiles didn’t have many moments of feeling powerful- it wasn’t when you were surrounded by werewolves, but this? Seducing another human,  it made his skin hot, and his lips tug into the tiniest smirk, as he leaned forward and drug his nose along the seat of Archie’s jeans. Tripping up and pressing further on purpose, squawking as he did so, flailing a bit to play it up- Archie and Kevin both hurrying to catch him before he smashed his face into the upstairs landing.  Thanking them, he flushed purposefully, before pressing a rough kiss to Kevin’s lips, and hissing about the scent of Archie’s ass as they dropped back for a second when Archie turned into his room.   
Despite wanting to wreck him within an inch of his life, Stiles also found it odd he could so easily be Archie’s friend. He was kind, adorably, tooth achingly sweet even. With the voice of an angel, and the body to match. Derek rarely turned all jelly legged and bumbling for anyone but Stiles, and under very specific circumstances, but Archie was going to drive him crazy when they met.   
Archie was practicing and playing the new music for them, but Stiles tiny bladder was getting the better of him, and he excused himself halfway through a song to head to the bathroom. Pissing and washing his hands, almost out the door before something in the mirror caught his eye. His head thumping quietly against the door when he realized what it was.  
So much for keeping it cool.  
Hanging on one of the linen closet doors was a jockstrap. A dirty jockstrap. A dirty jockstrap Stiles would bet money on had been used for at least a week of practices. In his haste to get back to his friends, he hadn’t focused in on the scent of ripe jock balls and cock that was filling up the room.  
Shutting the door quietly, he kicked off his jeans and underwear, reaching forward to scoop up Archie’s jock- pressing it to his face- sniffing tentatively at first, and then snorting like a damn crack whore- cock hard and spitting, the slide of his hand on his shaft making sloppy guppy noises from all the pre. He was huffing on Archie Andrews cock and ball musk, and he was going to cum in a good thirty seconds.   
A knock on the door, quiet, had Stiles nearly sliding off the toilet as he jerked around- calling out weakly that he was still in there, scrunching his brows up when he saw the shadow of feet under the door slide from left to right a few times. Kevin then?  
Even better, really. Stiles loved sharing.   
They’d need to be quick, and quiet, and Stiles whispered as much to Kevin when he let him into the bathroom- the boys eyes wide as he looked him up and down, before zeroing in on the jockstrap in his fist, jaw practically hitting the floor.   
Grunting at the effort it took to get Kevin’s belt and painted on jeans down around his thighs, Stiles pressed the jock between their faces as they kissed- both of them breathing in the aphrodisiac that was Archie Andrews.   
Kevin noticed the tank, and while Stiles wasn’t the biggest pit man, he could appreciate the sweat and scent of what poured from those fiery underarms, so he rubbed the jock along Kevin’s cock- the rough fabric scraping almost too roughly against his sensitive cock head as he breathed in the pit stains of Archie’s undershirt, balls tightening up just as Stiles saw another pair of shadowed feet under the door. Bare, shuffling as to keep quiet, then the shadow of Archie’s upper body. Stiles shouldn’t have, he could have been blowing everything, but he couldn’t help himself.   
“Fuck, Archie smells so good.” He moaned, just loud enough for the boy to hear outside- his shadow stilling, almost like it was painted there, and Stiles cursed, and came- coating Kevin’s cock, and the jock, Kevin following seconds after- an almost scared looking taking over when he realized what they’d done, and Stiles simply smiled. Bringing the soaked jock up to lick at, Kevin getting with the program with a uttered ‘nasty slut’ as they cleaned away their mess, and dressed. Stiles taking it one step further by putting the shirt and jock back as they’d been, only on the opposite cabinet door. Archie would know. If he didn’t quite understand what they’d been doing, now he would.  
Kevin didn’t know Archie had overheard them, Archie was under the impression he’d done some Grade A peeping, and Stiles was a terrific liar, so the afternoon wasn’t awkward after that. Only when Archie went to show them out, and he squeezed past Stiles, did his nose scrunch up, their eyes meeting and Archie’s brow rising as he visibly sniffed at Stiles’ face.   
“Kevin makes great cupcakes; I probably still have icing on my face.” Was all Stiles offered, slipping past Archie with a brush of their hands- calling up to him that they’d see him at school, and he hoped he’d enjoy the rest of the music. 

* * *

  The next few days were a bit Awkward, not uncomfortably so, but the tension between them and Archie was more than palpable. 

It took about a week for Archie to start coming around to their conversation again, and one more to be his happy, bubbly little self again.   
Stiles was happy he hadn’t ruined all their chances, any lingering ideas about that out the window when Archie cornered them on Friday, and asked if they’d help clear out his garage, and maybe paint. Stiles wasn’t one for manual labor, but he’d do anything for Archie at that point.  
Literally.  
Derek was coming in a week, so that meant he either confronted Archie with Kevin some point before then, or not at all. So this seemed the perfect opportunity.  
Stiles didn’t dress as nice as Kevin, both because he lacked the funds, and the fashion sense. Plus he didn’t care too, but he did like to look sexy when the time called for it, so he was happy he’d packed some of his more revealing things when they’d come down. Short board shorts, and a plain blue and yellow shirtless workout T he’d snagged from the boys locker room. What he’d been doing in there was no one’s business.   
Kevin dressed down similarly, and Stiles appreciated the view as he lead the way to Archie’s house- both of them regretting their decision to go without underwear when they rounded the boys house, and saw what  _ **he’d**_  chosen to wear.

 

 

Or chosen not to wear was better.  
Nothing but a pair of short cotton work out shorts, light green in color that contrasted coolly against Archie’s pale skin.   
Pale skin not unlike Stiles’ own, though Archie may have ad him beat on the freckles and moles. All shiny and glistening with sweat. Stiles wanted to kiss each and every one of them, and if the tent in Kevin’s short was any indication, he was on the same track.   
Ducking down quickly to grab some boxes to conceal themselves for the time being, they called out their greetings, and got to work. It was one of the warmer days in the weeks before summer finally turned over to fall, so they were all sweating a few hours in. Archie more so then Stiles and Kevin both, and it wasn’t long before he had a ring of sweat at the top of his shorts, pooling from his back- a nice thick patch of sweat between the cheeks of his ass, and Stiles was going to die. He and Kevin had debated quietly whether or not they should sneak inside and jerk off as quickly as they could, but they were sadists apparently, and the Andrews tease was too great.  
And that’s exactly what it was.  
A tease.  
Stiles wasn’t sure about it at first, but when Archie had gotten on a ladder to reach some high shelves- muscles straining as he pulled down cans of paint, he’d seen the strap of his jockstrap. He couldn’t be sure about another suspicion until he'd dropped to re-lace his shoes when Archie had come down, but the whiff of musk he caught as Archie carried the cans outside was unmistakable. He was wearing that same nasty jock from the bathroom.   
That fucking ginger demon.   
Archie even had the audacity to smile at Stiles like he was being perceived as the angel he, usually, was.   
Stiles would’ve admitted being wrong as the day carried on, but when the sun had just started to fall behind the houses across the street, and the garage was clear, the outside covered in a fresh layer of paint, he knew Archie was fucking with them. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it at first, but he guessed he’d been doing the same to the other boy, so whether or not he knew how hard he was teasing didn’t matter.  
Stiles was going to do something about it.  
As the garage door shut, Stiles and Kevin crashed together on the small couch in the garage, making room for Archie when he came to sit- Stiles immediately moving his head into his lap, watching him tense with a huff. “You reek.” He said with a tug at the waist band of the boys shorts, Kevin giving an affirmative thumbs up as he checked his phone.  
“Should’ve got a whiff when I was working construction this summer with my dad. He said I would’ve curdled milk with my pits.” Archie chuckled, extending both arms over the back of the sofa, Stiles gaze immediately sliding from his face, to the dark patches of sweaty red hair. He could already smell them.  
“You’re missing out on a lucrative money making venture by not selling your used gear.” No going back now.  
Archie stilled, lifting one perfectly thick brow up under his sweaty fringe of hair, as Kevin looked between the two of them, Adams apple bobbing nervously.    
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Stiles flicked a hand up at him dismissively. “Used shit, like your underwear? Tank tops, undershirts, jockstraps, cups, socks...” Reaching down to run a hand over the boys ankle, picking at the rim of his sock, stuffed inside his beat up chucks that he could smell when he brought his hand back up.  
“Some of my friends back home do it all the time, it’s great cash. Men love all American beef stink. Can’t say I blame them.” Pressing one hand into Archie’s side, Stiles pressed his nose along his waist, squinting at Archie when he tried to push him away. “Whoa, dude-“  
‘Stiles, maybe don’t-“  
“He’s wearing the same jockstrap.” Stiles muttered, licking his lips as they twitched into a smile, Kevin staring confused for a second, before he shot a knowing look at Archie. Archie who was the definition of a deer caught in the headlights. “Didn’t think I’d say anything? Or what? Wouldn’t care? I saw you outside the bathroom, Andrews; you know what we were doing. Question is, are you gonna let us get at it from the source, or what? “ He hadn’t told Kevin about Archie having been outside the bathroom door, but if he cared, he didn’t show it. He just looked nervous- hand shaking as it played with the hem of his shorts, right near his cock. His hard cock.  
Sliding down from the couch, wincing at the concrete floors against his knees, Stiles gripped both of Archie’s knees- spreading them with little resistance, and sliding his open palms up against his thighs. Creamy white, and covered in as many moles and freckles as his back. Stiles never dropped eye contact, instead motioning Kevin to follow his lead, and making room for him in front of Archie. The same look of nerves flashed across his face as it did that day on the staircase. Only now was totally different. Whether he knew it or not, Stiles and Kevin were giving Archie control.  
Since he didn’t know what to do with it, they showed him.  
“I’ve wanted to taste you since you introduced yourself, fuck.” Stiles growled, kissing his way u the inside of the boys thighs, Kevin helping him kick off his shoes- Archie, always the gentlemen, going to apologize, when Stiles shushed him. “First thing to understand about sluts like us? The filthier the better. Leave me one of his feet Kevin, I wanna smell how sour they.” Odding as he pressed his nose into the wiggling toes of one of his feet, Kevin moaned- giving Stiles a weak thumbs up when the other boy tugged Kevin’s shorts below his balls. Pretty uncut cock bobbing and already leaking into the humid air of the garage. Archie’s feet already permeating the air, as Stiles continued upwards- slipping his fingers into Archie’s leg holes and massaging his upper thighs- watching his abs quiver as he finally pressed his nose into the growing mound of is bulge.  
“Jesus Christ Archie.” He whined, voice cracking as he sniffed along the outline of the others hardening cock, glancing back briefly when Archie’s eyes fluttered closed, to see Kevin taking his toes into his mouth- gripping the base of his cock with his free hand, like he was about to shoot off if he didn’t.  
Stiles understood the feeling all too well.  
Massaging and sniffing and licking at Archie through the fabric of his jock and shorts was fun, sexy even, but Stiles was done taking things slow. Archie was hard when he shifted him to pull his shorts down, his cock flopping out of his jock and slapping against his hard stomach- smearing pre into his fiery happy tail, and Stiles bit his lip hard enough to draw blood- leaving the garments at Archie’s knees, as he pressed his nose right at the seam of his nutsack. Big and uneven, jumping as he mouthed and sucked one of them into his mouth reaching up to grip Archie’s cock and shake it at him, smirking around his mouthful as Archie groaned, settling his hands back on the back of the sofa, and giving in.  
“My balls reek.” He grumbled, almost high, as he looked back down, pupils wide as he watched Stiles nod- suck more enthusiastically, and run his tongue just below Archie’s sack of his furry taint. The taste tangy and the sweat their making it so slipper.  
As much as he wanted to taste his ass, that could wait. Popping off Archie’s balls with an audible pop, Stiles slid up to his cock- slapping it against his cheeks, and lips- smearing them like lipstick with the head of Archie’s cock, laughing under his breath as he choked.  
“Never had anyone want your cock this bad, Andrews?” Stiles was teasing now, kitten licking the head, before sliding it past his lips, and suctioning hard, Sucking on the head of Archie’s cock like a lollipop, the smell of his sadly trimmed bush assaulting his nose the further down he went, until his nose was buried in what bush of pubes Archie had- swallowing around his cock, throat constricting around the boys length, drawing curses from his beautifully bitten lips. Pink and plump like he couldn’t stop nibbling on them.  
Kevin watched from behind, reaching forward long enough to tear Stiles’ shorts down- smacking his plump little ass playfully, lifting Archie’s foot back up to smear the stink of it all over his face- knowing he’d smell it in his pores for days. Taste them on his breath all night. Had Stiles come along sooner, he could’ve been doing this forever. Glancing up at the boys pits, he made a note to get a sniff later- for now though, he took Archie’s free foot and pressed it against his cock- not taking it personally when he didn’t move it. He was a bit preoccupied with Stiles swallowing the impressive length of his cock without gagging. Archie had to be at least seven, at most nine- kind of hard to tell when Stiles had it in his throat- an impressive feat. Kevin was only slightly jealous. Humping his own cock against Archie’s smelly socked foot, hunching forward and sucking his big toe when his toes curled against Kevin’s cock head- his orgasm too close for his liking, but he knew he’d cum again if he did, so he wasn’t too worried. “You’re feet fucking reek Archie, don’t you ever change your cocks?” Kevin mumbled around his mouthful, licking from heel to the tip of Archie’s big toe, cock pressed too tight and too right against the arch of the other foot.  
“He’s a nasty boy and he knows it. Right Archie?” Stiles asked, challenging as he pulled off of the boys cock and stroked it slowly- slapping the head against his tongue, waiting. Archie tried to compose himself, gulping audibly, sweat dripping from his hair onto his chest. “Nasty for sluts like you. Fucking pigs.” His voice was shaky, but Stiles didn’t care- his cock jumped, pressing against the leather of the couch as he swallowed back down around Archie’s cock- picking up speed as he kneaded the balls below, keeping them pulled down and away from tightening up. He wanted Archie to cum all over h and Kevin, so edging him up was the best route.  
Whining when he was suddenly pulled form Archie’s dick, Stiles raised a questioning brow, mimicking Archie when the boy opened his mouth- Stiles’ eyes going wide when Archie spit into his mouth, before shoving him back down roughly, cock fucking so fast into his throat he started to tear up. Cock so close to bursting it wasn’t even funny. “Like that? Nasty bitch.” Archie groaned, lifting his sweaty as up off the couch to pound into Stiles’ throat, only pulling him off when it looked like he was going to pass out- Stiles coughing and sucking in air when he was able to, before diving down to lick up all his spit from Archie’s cock. “Again, Archie ordered, and Stiles knew what he meant- opening his mouth up at him, and taking his pit- going back down on his cock like a champ, as Kevin came across Archie’s socked foot for the first time- grinding through his orgasm, watching the scene in front of him with glossed eyes.  
“I wanna suck his cock now.” Kevin gasped, still sniffing between Archie’s toes, as Stiles pulled back, and nodded. “I wanna taste his funky ass.” Blushing, Archie hesitantly reached down between his legs- running two fingers over his hole and up his crack, before bringing them up to whiff like he’d done it before. Nose scrunching up, he held them out to them. “Be my guess if the smell doesn’t kill you...I’ve never..had my hole licked before.” God Stiles was going to die tonight.  
Pulling back, Stiles stood, kicking off his own shoes and shorts, Kevin following his lead, as they helped Archie out of his shorts and his last sock- Stiles sucking out Kevin’s cum and huffing on the funk for a few seconds, before tossing it aside, and telling Archie to get on his hands and knees. “No funny business.” He muttered, flushing as he eyed he and Kevin’s cocks, and Stiles smirked. “Don’t worry big boy, not in the cards for you tonight. But I’ll get you there.” Archie rolled his eyes as Stiles laughed, holding Kevin back, and shuffling through a few empty boxes for a blanket to put down, so their knees wouldn’t be too fucked after they were done. “Arch your back.” Stiles instructed, laying a hand over Archie’s spine and pressing down, smacking one of his cheeks, and watching it turn red as the bubbled globes parted.  
The ring of fire around Archie’s hole was oh so tempting, the scent of it pure teen raunch at its finest, but Stiles held back, despite practically drooling as Archie popped his ass up and down- large cock and balls swinging between his legs as he did so.  
Positioning Kevin comfortably under Archie- the boys feet crossed at the ankles over Kevin’s chest, Stiles tugged on his nuts, and pointed Archie’s cock at Kevin’s pursed lips- the red head taking the lead and fuck into the tight circle of wet with a moan, head down between his shoulders as he watched Kevin with a smile and winked.  
“Gonna do this for me when Stiles leaves?” He asked, chuckling as Kevin nodded around his mouthful, reaching his arms around to intertwine his fingers at the small of Archie’s back, pushing him down to fuck into his mouth like he’d done Stiles.  
Stiles was already sniffing along Archie’s heated crack, slick with sweat from his football practice, and their long day or work.  Archie fucking stunk, there was no way around it. His ass smelled like an ass, a funky teen jock trench, and Stiles was in love. On top of everything else, Derek was going to be putty in Archie’s hands when they met. He’d probably even bend over and let Archie stuff his tight wolf hole dry. Fill him with cum, then scoop it out to taste it. That dirty fucker.  
Cupping Archie’s feet together to slide his cock into the tight channel between them, Stiles finally spread the boys cheeks- watching his bright pink hole wink and tighten, the sight something Stiles would remember till the day he died. Fuzzy red hair almost too light to see covering his cheeks, but inside was like a forest fire. Dark and red, slicked back away from his hole with sweat. Stiles pressed his nose into Archie’s hole and sniffed, smirking at the muttered ‘Fuck, that’s gross’ from in front of him. “You’re the one who’s letting me eat out your dirty ass.” Stiles reminded him, flicking his tongue out against the sensitive fluttering rim, laughing out loud when Archie tensed and slid forward-before falling back on Stiles’ tongue. Fucking deep into Kevin’s throat and grinding into the constricting heat as Stiles licked around his hole, before slipping his tongue against an in each of the folds of his pucker. Tasting every ounce of sweat that had passed over it, and finally spreading him wide with both hands to start digging his tongue inside. The red heat of his hole gripping down on Stiles tongue like a vice, as he fucked with short quick thrust into Archie’s smelly feet.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Archie moaned, crying out when Stiles reached down- Archie’s cheeks closing around his face, leaving him tasting and smelling nothing but his ass- to grip his sac and tug down, his other hand squeezing the base of his cock roughly as Kevin slid off just far enough to suck on only the head of Archie’s cock. Nursing there, moaning around the flood of pre that hit his tongue. “You fucking dick.” Archie sighed, making a noise somewhere between a laugh and a huff as he ground his ass back against Stiles’ tongue- reaching back with one hand to slide his fingers through Stiles’ hair- holding him tight, and mashing him impossibly deeper into his ass. “Eat that fucking hole, Stilinski. You like nasty jock hole? Like how it smells tastes? Fucking slut, Christ.” Gyrating his hips, winking against Stiles’ hole, his breath came in short bursts as he looked back- only able to see the top of Stiles’ head buried in his ass. “Jughead has got a wicked ass, I’ve got whiffs of it when we’re hanging out- farts like there’s no tomorrow too. But you like that, don’t you? Farts?” He pulled Stiles back far enough to see him nodding furiously. ‘Fuck yes!’  
“God you’re nasty!” Archie practically shouted, shoving Stiles back against his hole, and loosening up enough that Stiles slid his thumb in with nothing but some spit- parting Archie’s hole open to dig his tongue deeper into the dirty pink insides- Archie arching (Ha) his back even further, sweat pooling on his belly, and sliding down his cock and making a mess of Kevin’s mouth.  
When he clenched his toes against Stiles’ balls, he came- grunting into Archie’s ass and cumming across Archie’s soles and toes- pulling back away from his ass to drop on all fours himself and lick it up. Tasting between each of his sour funky toes, a mix of foot funk and musky cum.  
Pulling his cock out of Kevin’s mouth, and stretching out, Archie grinned-swiping his hair out of his face and flinging the sweat from it off to the side. “I wanna cum. Make me cum.” Was all he said, and both Stiles and Kevin scrambled into new positions. Stiles working Archie’s cock with a tight grip and fast strokes, mouthing at his balls as Kevin finally indulged in sniffing and licking out each of Archie’s pits. Whining at the gentle, sure hand behind his head pressing him deeper into the dense smelly hair.  
When he’d gotten is fill, he dropped to his knees, Archie watching them intently as they each took one side of his cock, and met at the base, kissing and sliding their mouths from base to tip, before alternating between ends, and his balls. Stiles’ wet fingers still massaging his hole, and Archie didn’t stand a chance.  
“Fuck, open up, take it.” He grunted, face red as he took his wet cock and stripped it fast, head thrown back when his balls tightened up, and he gushed. Cumming all over both Kevin and Stiles, hitting their chests first, then their faces. Stiles’ forehead and hair, and chin- Kevin’s eyes and lips and nose. Swatting Archie’s hands away to milk him for every last drop, nearly fighting over his now softening, sensitive cock. Archie shivered and it was his turn to whine, trying to get them off, but they weren’t having it. Stiles’ gripping Archie’s hands tight while Kevin sucked on his cock, flicking his tongue across the head as Archie cried out, a spurt of piss leaving his cock, as Kevin groaned and swallowed it down.  
“S-Stop! Stop, please, have mercy guys.” He whined, and Stiles pulled Kevin back, licking across his face to clean him up as Archie stumbled back and crashed onto the sofa- watching with a smile as Stiles and Kevin licked each other clean like animals- before making out, Stiles tasting the piss on Kevin’s tongue and angry that he hadn’t let him suck it all out of Archie.  
Archie who had slid down on the sofa to lie down, breathing like he’d just run a marathon.  
“I’m not gay.” He muttered when Stiles and Kevin slid in on either side of him- Kevin holding him against his chest, as Archie did the same for Stiles- always a sucker for cuddling, ever since he’d been little.  
“It doesn’t even sound you like believe that.” Stiles muttered, testing the very statement by pressing a kiss to Archie’s lips- the red head hesitating for only a moment, before giving in, even tasting Stiles’ tongue with his own. “God, I can taste my ass….that shouldn’t be hot, why is that hot?” He laughed, kissing Stiles more roughly, before turning to give Kevin the same attention.  
“Welcome to the world of…whatever the fuck it is we’re into, Archie Andrews. Welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> First crossover, was super fun to write, hope you guys enjoy ;3 If you want more dirty shit like this, check out my Tumblr's 
> 
> https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/  
> All dirty Teen Wolf stories and captions
> 
> https://muskyfictionmen.tumblr.com/  
> Here I post all kind's of dirty things for an array of fandoms


End file.
